


Christmas in the Cullen House

by Anonymous



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Um someone on Facebook was talking about how cute the Cullens would be at Christmas time and then this happened. It's all fluff.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas in the Cullen House

I couldn’t help but giggle at the stomping on the roof. The sound was foreign in my own ears, a tinkling windchime in a gentle breeze; I often surprised myself with my newfound grace and the strength I forgot I had. Despite how _right_ I felt as a vampire, I was still getting used to it. The three months that had passed felt like mere moments, certainly not enough time to adjust to an entirely new existence. I reveled in the novelty of it. Maybe the sound of my own voice would amuse me for the rest of eternity. 

Footsteps on the stairs pulled me from my thoughts. Renesmee bounded down the stairs in two graceful leaps, her caramel eyes wild with excitement. Rosalie trailed behind her with less urgency, but her honeyed eyes sparkled as joyfully as my daughter’s. 

“I think the elves are here,” Rose winked. “They must be checking that there’s enough room for Santa’s sleigh to land safely.” 

It was Emmett, of course, on the snow-covered roof with pockets full of jingle bells. It was Renesmee’s first Christmas, so we had to pull out all the stops. Besides, at the rate she was maturing we probably only had two or three Christmases with her before she was too old to believe. She smiled up at me, looking more like a toddler than the three-month old infant she really was. 

Behind the childlike wonder in her eyes, there was wisdom far beyond her years. As each day passed, she looked more and more like her father. Of course, I was fine with that. I couldn’t have given her any better gift in life than Edward’s flawless genes. Her bronzed waves were tamed into twin braids; most of the time, it framed her face in a way that could only be likened to an angelic halo. 

“Let’s go see if we can spot an elf,” I whispered conspiratorially. She tore out of my arms and made for the door before I could finish speaking, shrieking with delight as she ran. I raced after her, Rosalie at my side, to find Emmett staring at the roof in fake amazement. 

“Ness, you missed it,” he breathed in awe. “There were elves!! On the roof! Two of them, or maybe even three. They saw me and ran away and they’re vampire fast.” If I wasn’t in on it, I might have believed his performance. 

“Oh my god,” Renesmee shrieked joyfully, “we have to hurry up and make the cookies so they’re ready on time!” 

Edward and Jasper emerged from the tree line, and my heart swelled at the sight of my husband. That would never get old. Even if the novelty of my own immortality faded away, I would never stop swooning at the sight of him. 

“What’s all the ruckus?” 

“Oh, Uncle Jasper you’ll never believe it! There were elves here, and Uncle Em saw them, and they’re fast like us!” 

“I bet I could have caught up with them,” Edward teased as he crossed the yard to press a kiss to my temple. He turned and nodded minutely at Jasper, no doubt answering an unspoken question. I understood as soon as I felt the wave of calm wash over us all, and gave Jasper a grateful look. Maybe now we could make it through an evening of cookie making without a hyper half-vamp cracking the mixing bowl with her over-eager stirring. 

\- 

As it turned out, Renesmee wasn’t the one we had to worry about in the kitchen. Emmett, despite his decades of practice at controlling himself, was so giddy that he tore the cabinet off the wall in his haste to gather ingredients. He’d have blushed scarlet red if vampires could do such a thing. 

Esme and Rosalie sat on barstools around the kitchen island, smiling fondly at the fast-growing child and the overgrown child who was “helping” her bake. 

Alice wandered in and out of the kitchen, no doubt waiting for Renesmee to get dough on her clothes so she had an excuse to pick a new outfit for her favorite little doll. Nessie loved any opportunity to play dress-up, and Alice was pleased that someone finally shared her love of fashion. Rose, of course, was stylish, but Alice had grown bored of her dark, flowing wardrobe ages ago. “Too Stevie Nicks, too set in her ways to wear anything haute couture,” in Alice’s own words. 

Carlisle would be home from the hospital soon, and Jake would be home from his shift at the mechanic’s shop shortly after. I supposed we could push Nessie’s bedtime back long enough to have Jake tuck her in. 

\- 

Jasper had already laid the groundwork for bedtime when Jake got there. The whole house was coated in a sleepy haze that had all of us yawning, despite the fact only one of us needed sleep. 

“Hey,” he greeted cheerfully, kneeling down to greet the center of his universe. Nessie scampered over to him and put her small hands on either side of Jake’s tanned face, filling his head with images of her day. He smiled tiredly at her, no doubt feeling the effects of Jasper’s effort. “Wow, I wish I could have been here to see the elves. And taste the cookie dough,” he winked, “to make sure your Uncle Emmett didn’t mess them up too bad.” 

“Hey,” Emmett protested halfheartedly. 

“Oh, it wasn’t the cookies that needed saving,” Edward chuckled. “Emmett tore a cabinet off the wall because he got too excited.” His teasing earned him some playful insults from Emmett. 

“Well, we’d better get to bed so Santa can come eat the cookies, then. Say your goodnights,” Jake prodded. Renesmee began to make her rounds, starting with Rose. I envied Edward’s ability to hear the silent conversation they were having. As she touched each beautiful face, it was like you could feel their love for her grow. 

Finally, it was my turn. I leaned my face into her precious fingers, overcome with emotion. Words could never explain the love I felt for my daughter, and now I felt every ounce of that love doubled back on me. Her talent, her gift, was able to say everything that I couldn’t put into words. I felt a pressure behind my eyes, a sign of tears that would never fall.   
“Me too,” I whispered. “Times a thousand.” Her angelic face smiled up at me, proud of her own ability to show me that everything I did was not in vain. Each day, I lived my undead life with the intention of showing her just how loved she was. Each day, she gave me the priceless gift of knowing that she got the message loud and clear. Edward, unable to read my thoughts but privy to Renesmee’s, squeezed my shoulder lovingly. 

\- 

We all waited downstairs, listening for her breathing to slow as she drifted off. It was hard to stifle laughter when Jake’s snore cut through the silence, before Renesmee was even sleeping. It didn’t take her long to drift off, too. 

That was when we all spung into action. Alice dashed upstairs, returning with armfuls of wrapping paper and bows. Rosalie and Emmett disappeared into the garage, digging up the hidden presents. Most of them were already wrapped, and they would have all been wrapped if there hadn’t been such a ridiculous amount of them. 

Edward sat at the piano and started to play softly, filling the room with a cozy atmosphere without any help from Jasper. I built a fire, more for the idea of it than any warmth. Alice sat down to pen a note “from Santa” in elegant but simple writing. It felt like home, and like family. 

On a silly whim, I padded into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinets. On the way back into the living room, I grabbed a plush blanket usually only used by Renesmee. I settled in on the couch, pulling the soft gray fabric tightly around me and cradling the mug in both hands. Renee had given me the mug last Christmas. It felt silly, to hold an empty mug, but the ceramic felt nice in my hands. 

I was staring into the fire, thinking lovely thoughts about the family I’d chosen, when I felt the couch dip beside me. Carlisle said nothing, just put a marble arm around my shoulders and squeezed softly. I didn’t need Edward‘s ability to tell that he was thinking about the same thing that I was. 

I looked at Esme filling Christmas stocking as she proudly watched Edward play. I glanced at Alice, posing in front of the Christmas tree as Jasper took her picture. His eyes were soft with affection. 

Emmett and Rosalie argued playfully as they wrapped the last of the gifts. Not long ago, Rosalie was livid at the idea of me. Now she sat in the floor wrapping gifts with a small smile on her face. It wasn’t the life she’d dreamed for herself when she was human, but it was close enough. She was surrounded by family, wrapping presents for a little one who loved her dearly. That was all she’d ever really wanted, regardless of the circumstance. I was grateful for her mothering instincts; after all, I had Renee’s blood running through my veins – at least, I had at some point – and I had spent the last eighteen years fretting over the idea that maybe I wasn’t cut out for motherhood. Of course, all of that had changed the moment I saw my precious daughter’s face, but I was eternally grateful (literally) for the help that Rosalie had provided. 

At that moment, Rose’s eyes met mine. _Thank you_ , she mouthed. As thankful as I was for all her help, she was just as thankful that I accepted her help. It was a ridiculous notion, but I understood what she meant. Without each other, neither of us would be here in this perfect moment, living the life we dreamed of as humans.   
I felt a shiver in the air, the telltale sign of Jasper’s power filling a room... but the atmosphere didn’t change. There was no way to improve upon the feeling of joy and contentment we were all already feeling. What a wonderful Christmas in the Cullen home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing another short piece about Christmas morning. Comment if you're interested!


End file.
